The New Kid
by icefox94
Summary: Dark Magician is a new student at Yami's school. Is there more to this mysterious figure then meet's the eye? don't know if there will be any pairings.
1. The Juniors

hey everybody! i finally got a story up! yay! (does a little happy dance) i feel so happy! now this is my first story, well one of my first. so please be nice. you can flame, but remember that i have very low self esteem and it would probably make me cry. O.O()

here are the names of the dark magician and his 'family' and what roles they play in DM's family

Dark Magician- Daragon Ahknadin

Dark Magician Girl(little sister)- Jessica Ahknadin

Magician of Black Caos(older brother)- Leon Ahknadin

Magician Valcury(mother)- Valcuria Ahknadin

Sorceror of Dark Magic(father)- Ahmose Ahknadin (got the name from Hatochiisai's oc Ahmose Inarus, so don't give me credit for the name!)

okey, enough with my babbling and on with the story!

Chapter 1: The Juniors

_beep, beep, beep!_

_Smack!_

Blury, sleep filled eyes gazed at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:00. Damn! he thought.

Daragon Ahknadinwas 15 and a freshman at Domino High. It's his first day and already he's running late.

I hope i won't be to late! He thought as he pulled on his blue and white school uniform. He brushed his violet hair, grabbed his backpack, and was out the door right after he woke up his little sister Jessica.

" I wonder what it's going to be like there?" Daragon thought aloud as he walked the unfamiliar streets of Domino.

" Wow, Domino is so much different then America." he though as his blue eyes looked at all the shops and busy people going to work. That's when he saw them. There was a group of Juniors walking to school on the other side of the street. Hey, there wearing my school uniform. I wonder if they'll let me walk with them, he thought as he crossed the street to join them.

" Hey, do you mind if I walk with you? We're wearing the same uniform and i'm new here." Said Daragon bowing politly. One of the boys smiled and nodded.

" Of coarse you can, but we really must introduse ourselves" he said. He had tri-colored hair in spikes with blonde bangs and ruby colored eyes. : I'm Yami Mouto, and this" he said, pointing to everyone in turn, is Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Tayler, and my little brother, Yugi." They all bowed when there name was said.

" Pleased to meet you" they said. "What's your name?"

" My name is Daragon Ahknadin." he said, bowing politly again.

"You said your new here" said Ryou " Where did you live before you moved here?"

" I lived in a small town in America." said Daragon.

" We're you born there?" that was Yugi. Daragon nodded.

" But your last name is Egyptian, isn't it?" asked Tea, confused.

" Well, I'm half Japanese and half Egyptian, but my parents moved to America before I was born. Before they lived in Egypt." Daragon explained.

" Who was Japanese and who was Egyptian?" asked Yami.

" My mother's Japanese and my father's Egyptian."

" So, did your father meet your mother in Japan?" asked Yugi.Daragon nodded.

" Wow, that's so cool!" said Tea. " So, do you miss your friens and family in America?"

" The only family i have is my little sister Jessica, my big brother Leon, and my parents, who moved here with me. As for friends, I didn't have any." he said, not looking at them.

" Oh, you poor thing!" cried Tea, giving Daragon a big "conforting" hug.

" Why not?" asked Yami after Tea got off of Daragon.

" Because strange things happen when I'm around." he said, looking at them sideways.

"Like what?" Joey asked. Just then a vase in one of the nearby shops exploded, making everyone exept for Daragon, jump in surprise and the lady closest to scream. Everyone got a shocked expression on there face and looked at him.

" Did you know that was gunna happen?" asked Yami, surprised.

But all Daragon said was "K'mon, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

The Juniors just left it to ponder on later and followed Daragon the rest of the way to Domino High.

there's chapter one for you! I couldn't resist to pull a Hana-chan! that is how he's going to act most of the time. if you have any idea, good or bad, please tell me and i might put them in the story! now i'm not going to beg or anything, but if you have the time, it would be nice if you tell me how i did. i promise i will try to get the next chapter up soon if you want to read more. Happy Holidays, i hope no one ate too much candy and got them selves sick on Halloween. that would just be aweful. 

icefox


	2. The First Day Of School

hello again! well heres the next chapter to the New Kid. hope you like it and remember, i'm always open to any ideas you might have. now, since i forgot last chapter, ill do the disclaimer now for both of them. the schedule acually has my teachers and classes from last year exept for a couple classes. all the teachers i had though.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or any other animes you might find in here. the sorceror of dark magic's name i got from Hatochiisai's character Ahmose Inarus. Hatochiisai, if your reading this i hope you like the story, i love all of your stories that i have read and i hope you dont mind me using Ahmose's name. if you do mind, ill change it. all you need to do is ask in your review if you review...though i don't expect anyone to. and people, if i do own someone or something, ill let you know.

DM: Daragon

DMG: Jessica

MOBC: Leon

MV: Valcuria

SODM: Ahmose

Chapter 2: The First Day of School

"So, who do you got?" asked Yami when they got there schedule. Darago showed it to him.

Daragon's schedule:

1.)Language Arts-room 149-Tim Geoghegan(pronounced gaygun)

2.)Spanish-room 150-Clinton Davis

3.)Art-room 122-Novick(forgot her first name)

4.)PE-old gym-Burt(forgot his too. i dont like him or novick )

Lunch break

5.) Science-room 142-Jake Pheyffer(pronounced fyfer)

6.) Social Studies-room 130-Linda Bowen

7.)Algebra 2-room 129-Barb Snow

Yami's schedule:

1.)Spanish-room 150-Clinton Davis

2.)Science-room 142-Jake Pheyffer

3.)Art-room 122-Novick

4.)PE-old gym-Burt

Lunch break

5.)Social Studies-room 130-Linda Bowen

6.)Language Arts-room 149-Tim Geoghegan

7.)Algebra 2-room 129-Barb Snow

" Wow, look at that! Yami exlaimed looking at there schedules. "We got 3rd, 4th, and 7th period classes together. Lunch too." Yami smiled t Daragon. He blushed and said something about getting to class.(Well, how was he suppose to react? He's never had any friends before! Poor guy!)

"Oh rightI'll show you to Mr.Geoghegan's room. You'll like him. He's a great teacher, and he's funny." Yami said as he led Daragon to his homeroom/Language Arts class.

So, Yami showed Dargon to room#149 and introduced him to Mr. Geoghegan. He really was funny and a great teacher. 1st period went by quickly, as did second which was Spanish with Mr.Davis. He was a great and funny teacher just like Mr. Geoghegan. them and Mr.Dickey, a 6th and 7th LA teacher seem to get along really well to. they all stand at the end of the hall since there classrooms are down there. Mr. Geoghegan was telling the teachers and students that we all start out as goo.(Mr.Geoghegan acually went around saying that one morning, he's always saying stuff like that.)Pretty soon it was time to go to 3rd period. Daragon was walking through the halls to the North wing then 2 older boys bumped into him.

" Hey, watch it freshman!" yelled the dark skinned, violet eyed blonde. The other boy had short white hair and pale skin.

" You watch it, you're the one who bumped into me!" Daragon seethed through clenched teeth. He glared at them and everyone in the who heardstopped and looked at him in surprise and horror. The two boys looked surprised as well.

"No he did not just-"started the white haired boy but the dark skinned one finfshed it for him. Kinda.

"Yes he did, Bakura, he backtalked a Senior."

All of a sudden, this silver haired, dog eared boy on his left(Inuyasha! yay!) and whispered to him, " hey, you might wanna run, unless you want to get eaten alive by the seniors."

" Why?" Daragon asked, confused.

" Noooo-one ever talks back to a senior!" he said, kinda shoving him toward his next class.

"Get him!" Bakura shouted and Daragon dashed toward Mrs.Novicks room.

Yami was making his way towards her room too when Daragon came running up.

" Hey Daragon-" he ssaid as grabbed his hand and dragged him toward there class." What the-"

"Shut-up!" he shouted and Yami shut up.

They dashed to the room and stopped in front, trying to catch there breath.

At last Yami turned to Daragon and asked him."okey, what's wrong?"

There's nothing wrong." He said calmly.

"Oh, yes there is, or else you wouldn't have dragged me halfway across the school and told me to shut-up!" Yami glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"There are just some people at this school that don't like me, okey?" Daragon answered monotonously, looking sideways at Yami. Yami shivered.

He's kinda creepy. He thought.He's just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall, the perfect image of relaxation. But somehow, there's this powerful, firbidding feeling that makes people want to shiver and stay away from him. Yet, Yami thought, I like him. And for some reason I feel so attached to him, like we've known eachother forever.

"Well, who's bad side did you already get on?"asked Yami hesitantly. Daragon looked away."Well, no one really likes me at this school exept for you and your friends, and maybe that silver haired dog eared boy that helped me out earlier.

" You mean Inuyasha?" asked Yami. Daragon nodded. "yeah, he cool. so is Kurama, you'll meet him later." he nodded again.

" The ones that were giving me problems where some kid this one boy called Bakura, and a dark skinned, violet eyed blonde that I don't know the name of."

"Yami's eyes went wide."You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" he asked.

Yami shook his head and continued" I should have said something before I left. The seniors you fot mad are two friends named Marik Ishtar and Bakura Itemri (again, got from Hatochiisai. ) They are the 2 bad assas of the school. every single senior is on there side in every thing. Exept for Inuyasha and Kurama, but there still friends with them. So watch out.

" Okey" Daragon answered simply in his monotone voice. Yami sighed. 'What a sad person!'

there you have it! now i need you're opinion with something. should daragon be...

A.) a normal human with weird powers like hanajima(fruits basket) or

B.) be the dark magician in disguise and need Yami and co. for something or something related to that. ex. some new evil after the game king and the dark magician has to protect him.

you're decision might help turn the story the way you want it to turn out.

icefox


	3. Art Class

Hello! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I really need to get internet... Anyways, here's chapter 3 of The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or anything else that might show up. just the plot and the names I gave the duel monsters.

Chapter 3: Art Class

Yami and Daragon walked into the the artroom to get yelled at by the art teacher, Mrs.Novick.

"You are late! Care to explain?" She screamed at Yami and Daragon.

"We're not late! We're right on time! " Yami said, the bell ringing right after he said that.

"Not by my watch!" Novick retaliated.

"Your watch is 10 minutes fast!" Yami said in his and Daragon's defence.

"It doesn't matter! What I say goes! Lunch detention with me for the both of you!" The other students in the classroom snickered, all of whom, were seniors.

Daragon calmly walked up to her and gave her a look that would scare anyone enough to pee there pants and cry right then and there.

"You don't want to do that. The last teacher that punished me for something I had nothing to do with has been in the hospital for 3 years and won't be coming out any time soon." he said to her, inches away from her face.

Novick wen't all pale and she stammered out." I'm sorry. No lu-unch de-eten-tion for yo-ou. And Wh-ile your o-out, why do-on't you get a-a sch-schedule cha-ange? You prob-bab-bly don't wa-ant a dumb cla-ass li-ike art."

"No way!" Half of the class looked angry that Novick would say something like that and were glaring. The other half were just scared. "Your classes are great, Mrs.Novick. Sides, the new kid's threats are just enpty threats that you don't need to worry about. He's to much of a coward to hit a girl, much less a teacher." One boy said, glaring at Daragon.

"I never said I hit my last teacher." Daragon replied, as calm and collected as he's been the whole time Yami's known him.

"You said she was in the hospital." one girl said, quietly and shyly. You could tell she doesn't really talk much. She was a young sophmore girl with white eyes and bluish black hair. It's an amazement in itself that she is talking to a complete stranger. "She had to be injured if she's going to the hospital and bad if she's still there and going to be there for a while, right?"

Daragon looked at her making her shiver but softened his gaze a little so she wouldn't be too frightened. He could tell she was scared enough with just talking to him. Poor thing. "Mental hospitals deal with mental health, my dear, not physical."

She went all pale and the room went silent. Daragon looked at the near fainting art teacher and asked if him and Yami may be excused form class early. She hurriedly gave her permission and fainted as Daragon guided a pale Yami to the roof of the school.

"What was that?!"asked Yami after he came out of his shock-induced state.

"She had no reason to treat anyone like that." Daragon stated simply.

"She's a teacher! You could get in big trouble for this!" He was such a nice person, Yami didn't want him to get in trouble.

Daragon just srugged and said "At least you're not in trouble. Don't want something like that weighing you down."

"It was just lunch detention."

"So?"

Yami looked at him disbelievingly for a minute, then shook his head exasperated. "I give up!"

Daragon smiled and started a conversation with Yami. They stayed up there, getting to know eachother better until the bell rang for the end of the period and time to go to there next class.

AN:) yes i put Hinata into the story. at first it was some random girl in the class asking Daragon about the last teacher that gave him unfair punishment but i thought the person acted a lot like hinata so i put her in the girls place. i thought she would be a good person for Daragon to encounter that would show Daragon isn't really an all bad person. I don't know if i'm going to keep her in the story or not. tell me what you think in your review if you write me one.

on another note, i might put in some pairing but i'm hopeless when making decisions and there are multiple pairings that could work so tell me...who do you think should be paired up with who? and no hikari/yami pairings. there beothers in this story and i don't write incest.

well, until next time, Ja!

icefox


	4. PE With the Seniors

hey there! sorry it took so long to update. here's the next chapter. enjoy!

but first,i just want to say thank you to Kissed By A Prince for all the reviews and just being friendly. i apreciate all your kind words and if you need anything or have any ideas for the story, i'm all ears.

i also want to say thank you to my friend Orochimaru's Koibito. She helped write this chapter and Kissed by a Prince again, who unstuck my writers block.

Disclaimer: i do not own YuGiOh, but the teachers were my teachers last year, they weren't made up... and Novick wasn't as bad as i make her look . i just don't like her . ... 

P.S. Happy Birthday to me and Naruto-chan!!!

Chapter 4

Daragon and Yami went down to there lockers, put there stuff away, and went to P.E.

Mr.Allen yelled for everyones attention. The students milling around the gym congealed around their teacher when he called.

"Everybody be quiet while I take attendance."

Yami and Daragon stood to the side as Mr.Allen took role.

"I don't like P.E." Daragon grumbled.

"Why? Not good at it or something?" Yami teased.

Daragon smiled frankly. "Nope, I'm good at it, I just don't like it." Yami laughed.

"Good excuse."

He patted Daragon on the back.

"H-hello again!" said a shy, quiet voice behind them. Daragon and Yami turned around.

"Hey! You're that girl from this morning!" Yami said in recognition, pointing at her. Daragon thought that too, but didn't say anything.

The girl blushed beet red and, pointing her index fingers together, she said. "Hi! I'm Hi- hinata Hyuuga! I'm new here."

Yami smiled. "Nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Yami Mouto and this is my friend Daragon Ahknadin. He's new here too." Daragon smiled at her. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about scaring you last period."

Hinata blushed some more. "It-it's ok!"

"So, do you know anyone at this school?" Yami asked. He thought he would talk since he knew Daragon wouldn't and Hinata looked too embarrassed to talk.

"I have my cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He also lives with us." Hinata answered.

"Whose us? Just your parents, or do you have siblings too?"

"I have my dad Hiashi and my little sister Hanabi. My mom died when I was little."

Yami looked sad. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked."

Hinata shook her head quickly and said. "It's ok! You had no way of knowing! Don't worry about it." She then looked back down at the fingers she was pointing the entire conversation.

"You're so cute Hinata!" Yami said to the girl.

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide, and blushing like a tomato. "Wh-what!" she then proceded to studder out that she's not cute and all this other stuff, not even noticing Daragon and Yami anymore.

Yami laughed and Daragon smiled. All three of them stopped and looked at their teacher when he yelled " Alright, listen up!"

"Tomorrow you'll be getting role call spots..."

Mr.Allen went on to explain the rules and outline the coming trimester. When he got to the swimming unit, everybody moaned and grumbled.

"Ah no!"

Mr. Allen called for order and said "Stop your complaining or I'll put a shark in the pool, just for you!"

After all this, Mr.Allen brought out a bag of balls. Everybody stirred. It was obviously game time.

"For the rest of the period, we'll play dodgeball. Everybody line up on the black line with a partner behind you."

Yami, Daragon and Hinata moved onto the black line. Mr.Allen went down the line, choosing which pairs were on what side of the halfcourt line. The twosome walked over to join their teammates and stood next to Hinata and her partner. He was a tall, pale skinned beauty with waist length brunette hair and the same white eyes with no visible puples as Hinata.

Yami looked over at him and smiled. "I'm guessing you're Hinata's cousin Neji?"

Neji looked over at him sideways for a moment, then looked back towards the other team."I am. I see Lady Hinata has told you about me."

Yami frowned and looked at Daragon, who shrugged. " She only told us you were her cousin. Whay do you call her Lady Hinata?" Yami asked.

Neji glared, "That is none of your concern." he then proceeded to ignore them. They looked at Hinata who mouthed. 'I'll tell you later!'

They shrugged then looked across the black line to see who was on the other team.

They were taken aback when they saw no other then Bakura and Marik on the opposing side. The two seniors saw them looking and recognized Daragon. They grinned impishly. 'Oh snap!' they thought.

Daragon grimaced. Suddenly, this dodgeball game seemed to have turned into a battle royale. Marik pointed a clenched fish at Daragon.

"You're dead, freshman!" he catcalled with sinister humor. Yami glanced at Daragon worriedly.

Mr.Allen set all the balls on the halfcourt line. "Everybody behind the freethrow line! Ready! Set!" and he blew a short note on the whistle around his neck.

The boys on each team dashed to the black line to grab the balls first. The girls hung back. With them, Yami and Daragon.

"I'm glad those balls are just compacted fluffy stuff." Daragon muttered.

"Hey! Loser freshman! Be a man and stop cowering against the wall!" Daragon wasn't about to move away form the wall.

But the two kept taunting and calling, throwing balls in their direction, but fell short.

It was annoying.

'I wish those two bakas would can it,' Daragon thought angrily. Suddenly Bakura and Marik's taunts were replaced with curses and cries of pain. Yami and Daragon saw: Each had recieved a hardball right in the face.

The sophomore who thrown one of the balls was stumbling over desperate apologies. Neji, the one who threw the other ball, just looked at them emotionlessly. Yami started laughing and Hinata hid her giggles behind her hand. Daragon was even laughing slightly.

The injured seniors heard them. They winced and scowled as they screamed, "Shut up!" Bakura turned and pointed a finger at the blubbering sophomore." You too!" That only made them laugh harder. Yami had bent over holding his sides, hi was laughing so much. Hinata was holding one arm over her stomache and her hand over her mouth. Neji allowed a smirk to show as he watched the seniors try and fail to get what was the whole class now to stop laughing at them.

Yami slapped Daragon on the back. "That was great!" Yami said through his laughter.

"Yeah." Daragon answered, he stopped laughing but he was still smiling.

"Hey, did you have anything to do with that?" Yami asked curiously, pointing to the commotion.

"Why do you ask?" Daragon asked him.

"Because, I don't know about Neji, but Niccoli doesn't usually have that good of aim." Yami responded.

"Maybe, maybe not. The world may never know."

Yami laughed. "You're such a nut!"

"hmm" Daragon hummed.

Meanwhile, over on the other team

'_Jeeze, you'de think they were their most annoying before this, but now look. If they get any louder, my ears will start bleeding!' _thought one of the juniors on Bakura's and Marik's team. I'm pretty sure you all know him. He's about a head taller then Yami with short chestnut hair and pale skin, a slim build, nice muscles, and had the most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see. Yes, you guessed it. The one and only... Seto Kaiba.

'hmm...' he thought. 'if that new kid over there was hurt as badly as they were, they'll probably stop yelling. At least I can deal with the laughing.' the young CEO then looked around and found a ball. he picked it up, looked over at Daragon, and threw it hard.

Just as it was going to hit Daragon, Yami moved in front of it, laughing over Hinata blushing at something they said.

'Aww snap!' Seto thought as the ball hit Yami in the back of the head. Yami almost fell over from the force of the throw.

"What did you do that for!" whispered a pretty redhead with emerald jewels for eyes. He then glared at Seto.

"I was aiming for the new kid! If he got hit, Bakura and Marik would stop beating everybody up and making suck a racket. I didn't know Yami was going to get in the way!' He said in his defense/

"Well, what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get out of here before we get in trouble." Said a silver-haired boy. (Inuyasha again! double yay!) Seto and the redhead nodded.

While everyone was looking to see if Yami was ok, Seto, Inuyasha, and the redhead slipped out. Daragon glared suspiciously at the trio.

'What's his problem?' was what went through the violet haired teens mind.

End Chapter 4

icefox


	5. Fight in the Locker Room

Icefox: *hiding behind Seto* hi, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Seto: Why are you hiding behind me?

icefox: in case a reader decides to throw something at me.

Bakura: Like that would ever happen. No one really likes your stories.

icefox: *looks at Bakura teary eyed*

Bakura: What?

Daragon: *Hana-chan glare at Bakura*

Bakura: I just remembered I have something to do!*runs away*

Daragon: icefox does not own anything in this story except for the plot and the names of me and my 'family'

Chapter 5

"That had to have been the funnest dodge ball game I have ever played!" Said Yami as him and Daragon dressed down after P.E.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Daragon, grabbing for his shirt. He almost had it when it was rudely yanked away from him by Marik.

"You think you are so clever, don't you." This was more of a statement than a question.

"Excuse me?" Daragon asked, calm as a cucumber.

"You know what I mean! That stunt you pulled during the dodge ball game. I know that Niccoli and that new kid are not good enough to hit me and Bakura. You did something."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." said Daragon, reaching for his shirt.

"Yes you do. I know all about your 'powers'. Some kid told me that they saw you break a vase without even touching it this morning. You used your powers to make those dodge balls hit me and Bakura!"

"Hey!" Marik turned around to see Neji glaring at him. " Do not lump me in with that inferior student just because you are angry. That Niccoli kid might have gotten help from Daragon, but I hit you with no outside help. So if you want to get angry at someone for hitting you, then get angry at me."

Marik smiled and tossed Daragons shirt over his shoulder as the Seniors in the locker room surrounded Neji. Bakura showed up next to Marik, popping his knuckles.

"This is gonna be fun" said Bakura. Neji looked around him, counting the number of Seniors surrounding him.

"Only 10? Seriously? This is gonna be a quick fight."

"I'll show you quick!" said a random senior as they all went in to attack Neji. For a minute, all you could see where the seniors, and you could hear fists hitting bodies. All of a sudden, the senior were blown away from Neji. When the seniors looked up, they saw Neji standing in a strange stance, one hand back and one forward, leaning forward slightly. When they looked at his eyes, they freaked and all ran away except for Bakura and Marik. The veins around Neji's eyes were very noticeable and there was a thin black line separating his white pupil from his equally white irises.

"I never thought I would ever see anyone use a Byakugan." Said Yami, impressed.

"What's a Byakugan?" Daragon asked, confused.

"The Byakugan is a special technique passed down in the Hyuuga clan. I never would have guessed that Neji was part of that family."Yami answered.

"Clan?"

"Yes, a ninja clan. The Hyuuga's are a ninja clan from the hidden leaf village, Konohagakure or Konoha for short. Konoha is a ninja village located somewhere in the fire country."

"How do you know so much about these ninjas?" Daragon asked.

"My grandfather hired shinobi from Konoha once. He was needed to explore a pyramid that was recently discovered, a pyramid that many tomb robbers where wanting to get into. He needed protection, so he requested help from Konoha, who had a team ready to help him within minutes."

"And who was it that helped you?"

"Someone from the Hyuuga clan and two other shinobi. They usually work in teams of three or four."

Neji had looked over to them sometime during Yami's conversation with Daragon.

"You seem to have learned quite a deal from your short stay at the village. I'm surprised you remembered so much. You would make a great shinobi."

"Enough chit-chat and pay attention to the fight, pretty boy!" Bakura yelled at Neji.

"What, were we fighting? I could have sworn the irritating buzzing in my ear was only a couple of flies. Now I know that it was you two. Sorry." Neji said, smiling sickeningly sweet as he did. You could tell he wasn't really sorry.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Marik yelled as he and Bakura charged for him. Neji simply stepped to the sides at the right moments and hit the pressure point on their necks at the same time. The brunette calmly looked at the two seniors lying on the floor while brushing his hair off his shoulder, then turned to look at Yami and Daragon, who were fully dressed by then.

"You two should go get your lunch before the break is over." They nodded at Neji, then left the locker room to go to class.

"Impressive fight. Neji is pretty good." Daragon said nonchalantly as he and Yami walked to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends.

"I know, right? But I guess that's to be expected since he's from a ninja village. I think they go to ninja school or whatever when they turn 5 or 6 and then they take the test to be ninjas when they are 12. Sooner if they are smart and strong enough." Yami replied as they turned a corner.

"You seem to know a lot more about these ninja then you should. Like where they live, for example. This Konoha place is suppose to be a hidden village, right? So how did your grandfather know where it was? And you said it was in the Fire Country, but I have never heard of that place before." Daragon asked slightly confused. Yami's face fell from a happy smiling face to a sad one.

"Actually, the reason that I know so much about ninja's is because of my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He's a ninja in Konoha. And a very important one at that, which is why me and Yugi never see him."

"I'm sorry." Daragon said frowning.

"No, its OK." Yami said smiling. "We still see him sometimes when he doesn't have any missions, so I'm not really all that upset talking about him." Daragon smiled back, then noticed that their friends were in sight, so he put his mask back on. Yami sigh when he saw this and sat next to his little brother under the tree they were having lunch.

"So, how has everyone's classes been so far?" asked Yugi.

"Boring!" said Joey and Triston at the same time. Yugi, Tea , and a dark skinned boy laughed while Daragon, Yami, and a white haired boy just smiled. After they stopped laughing, the dark skinned boy blinked at Daragon confusedly before pointing at him and lokking at Yami.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend, Yami?"

"Hm? Oh right, you weren't there when we met him this morning, were you?" Yami said while punching his fist in his palm before turning to the purple haired teen sitting next to him. "Daragon, these are our friends and the little brothers of the seniors we bumped into earlier Ryou Itemri-" here the white haired boy smiled at him and waved, "and Malik Ishtar." This time, the dark skinned boy smiled and nodded his greeting.

"So, you got in trouble with my big brother and Marik? What did you do?" Ryou asked.

"They bumped into me and blamed me for it, so I glared at them and told them to back off." Daragon said boredly while eating his lunch. Ryou just shook his head and sighed.

"Typical of big brother and Marik. They really need to be nicer to people." Ryou pouted while Malik nodded.

"Yeah, I know. They are perfectly nice to us and slightly overprotective since we're family, or best friend of family if its Bakura for me and vise versa, but anyone else, they're complete jerks to. Its really annoying."

Everyone was silent for a moment before finishing up their previous conversation while eating their lunch, then went to their next class. Daragon looked at his schedule while he walked down the hall, then smiled and thought, 'Chemistry. Something I'm actually good at.' The blue eyed teen put his schedule back in his pocket, before hurrying off to his next class hpoing that it would be better then the last few were.

So...one of the reviewers told me I have a good story, but terrible grammar, so work on the grammar, and said to stop including random characters because its irritating and confusing and I need to put more structure to my sentences and brush up on my yugioh facts because I got bakuras name wrong. Since there was no link to respond to this review, I put my response here. Thank you for your advice. I wasn't offended by anything you said, so don't worry. Yes, my grammar and sentence structure would be bad when a 12 or 13 year old is writing it. I started writing this story about 6 or 7 years ago, so considering how young I was and the amount of writing and grammar I learned about in school, I think I did ok. How young I was also probably contributed to the random characters that showed up though i'm not going to take them out now. I like them and so does everyone else so far. And whenever I mentioned bakura, it was the spirit of the millenium ring, who it RYOU's older brother in this story, so I just kept him as bakura since everyone in the yugioh fandom refers to him as that. There is nothing wrong with my yugioh knowledge. Thats about it for the review and response, so i'll see everyone in a review or whatever later. ^^

icefox94


End file.
